Numbers of life
by Capt'n Hue
Summary: "World of Logic doesn't fit with World full of magic? That's just a theory. Actually, everything is a theory, even numbers and math, they're just symbols and calculations. There's nothing for certain, human knows nothing for certain. Why? Because the world keeps moving? Changing? Was it because the earth keeps rotating around the sun? No. It's because they have no faith."
1. Arrival

**A/N: Hello guys! My appologies for the long absence, but well ya'know, school and stuffs. Anyway, this is something I wrote to get over my _writer's block_ (Sucks T-T) and uhh this is not a crossover, I assure you, it's just something I had in my mind for some time, there's still Alpha and Omega elements(?) though, so yeah rest assured.**

Numbers of life

Chapter 1: Arrival

Through ages, human has improved society and invented technology, dominated the earth with their wisdom, and led lives with their power. Life was easy, it all went smooth like a well oiled machine; outerspace exploration, teleportation, flying pool table, etc. etc.

Basically, they finally get how does magic works. And they also found a way to make their lifespan a little bit longer. But life and death is not related to magic, it is a factor of lifestyle; and the matter of lifespan is more related to gene actually. Now the question is, how long is "living your life a little bit longer?"

"Eh?" I blinked twice and stared at the unfamiliar scene before me, pink walls, pink doors, pink closet, pink everything. I was sure I was about to drink my coffee-Ah wait, why is it pink?

"Eh? Eeehhh?" Before I realize, I've gone all pink. Omigosh why~!?

"It works!" A young girl with long dark hair clapped her hands and hopped back and forth "Yay! It works!"

Ahem, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ignis Wüstegeist, as my name suggested, I'm a desert ghost. But actually, rather than ghost, it's supposed to be spirit but whatever. "Elemental spirit" is what I am technically, but the people there called us "Djinn". Yes, of-course there are other like me, and from other element, too.

"Now, introduce yourself, Djinn!"

"No, where's my coffee?"

"Wha-? What?"

Freedom! As I thought, this girl is not suit for a master. She doesn't even know how to bind a summoned spirit. Give me freedom or give me back my coffee! Huuraaah!

Spirits and Djinn are actually different, but there's some similarities between us. For example, when a Djinn or a spirit is summoned, you must offer something worth of the service you asked, and then do some sort of ritual and spelling rites or mantra, and finally your wish is my command. Though in the case of spirits you don't have to spell mantra or rites, but you must sacrifice your body as a vessel for the spirit to live. And while Djinns' service are "terms and conditions" contract, spirits are free to stay or leave if a) the spirit's original habitat (the place where the spirit came from) is at harm, or destroyed, b) if the spirit wishes to. So basically, spirits have more freedom than Djinns

And since I'm a spirit who hail from the Sahara desert, there's no need for concern

"Yeah well, bye then"  
I waved at the girl and head for the exit

"Oi! Wait a sec! I summoned you!"  
Yeah so?

"So?"

"Muu~! Show some gratitude!"  
Hmm, she's right. I was not exactly comfortable at home

Home

"Ignis! When are you going down!? Dinner's ready!"

"Ignis, where is your sister!?"

"Ignis, go down already!

"Hilda! Where are you!?"

"Onii-chan, one word and you're dead"  
Since when did we became Japanese!?

Haaah~ (；一_一)

"Here" I tossed her a Date palm (Kurma/Korma fruit) "It's... not edible though"  
First rule of summoning a spirit or Djinn, [Don't accept free gifts]. Accepting gifts or free offer from your summoned Djinn or spirit means that you've given your soul to them, and so when you die... Well, you don't. I'm sure it's a common knowledge of this era, but few realize that if you don't die eventually you'll be desperate and become something... Inhuman. Human may not understand it, but when we gave you something as a gift, it's actually genuinely a gift. We have nothing to hide from the human.

"Wha? What's this?"

"That's a token of gratitude, d'uh"  
You can't... No, you shouldn't accept it though

"A-ah... Th-thank you-"

"Haruna-sama!"

Nice timing. A little bit more and she'd be doomed

""Ah,""  
The familiar face, the twintails, the preference for clothes-eh wait, why is she wearing a Yuukata? "Hilda?" Dumbstruck, I can only called out her name. What is she doing here?  
"What are you doing here?"

Hildegarde Wüstegeist, goes by the name "Hilda", the typical run-of-the-mill little sister of mine, or imôto if you prefer calling it that. There's actually no excitement in having a little sister, no, you don't go head-over-heels over her cuteness. You don't get anything but a hindrance and annoyance. The only charming point of hers are her adorable physique. Though I must admit, that Yuukata she's wearing scored some points on her cuteness

"Ara? Onii-chan, I know you're slow to follow but I never thought you're this dense"  
Oi, what's with the Onii thing? You're not Japanese y'know  
"Onii-chan, I work here"

Oh, so that's why "Eh, is that so? Welp, okay then"  
I just wish she would drop her Japanese act

"Oi! Just where do you think you're going?"  
The human girl ran to the exit and blocked it  
Ugh... If only you had coffee, I'd gladly stay for a while  
"Listen to my request!"

"Hey, little human-"

"-I'm not little!"  
Whatever

"Unless you have something worth for your request, I wont-"

"Haruna-sama, here's the Arabica coffees" Oi oi, I'm not finished yet

"Hilda, why?" I asked in desperate tone

"Hehe, good luck!"

"Haah~" I let out a sigh "Well then, what do you need, human?"

"Uu~, why you..!" the human girl's face reddened "I'm Haruna, Ishiki Haruna! Daughter of the Emperor of Japan!"  
With a snap of her fingers, Hilda brought in another cup of coffee for me  
Yes yes, you're the daughter of the emperor, I get it already

"Please, hear out my request"

And with that cup of coffee, the daughter of the emperor, whose name is Ishiki Haruna, became my new master. And thus, my short lived freedom had ended

 **Haah~~ I'm beat XP  
** **Thanks for reading guys. I plan to continue Hard Rain, but I keep accidentally deleting my docs... Uu~ I'm so clumsy T-T  
Oh and I plan to keep writing this, I just can't publish it above 9PM due to data plan limitation  
Once again, Thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Everyday life

**A/N: OMIGOSH CHAPTER TWO!?**

Numbers in life

Chapter 2: Everyday Life

"So, what's your name?" The daughter of the Emperor, Ishiki Haruna, asked right away after I took a sip of coffee

"In what favor do I owe you my name, little human?"

"A-ah…" Haruna seems to be taken aback for some reason

Hey hey, I was just joking. The coffee's nice though "Ignis, Ignis Wüstegeist"

" _Hey Hilda, he's your brother, right?"_ whispered Haruna _  
_Hilda's response was only a shrug  
Hey, you don't want to acknowledge me as your _Onii-chan_ anymore?  
... Well, that's actually fine by me

"Oi, onii-chan!"  
Stop that reference already, seriously, you disgust me  
"You should show some manners in front of Haruna-sama!"

"Eh? To the one who made my coffee into pink hazardous liquid? Don't joke around"

"Onii-chan!"

"And please drop the _onii_ thing. You make my skin crawl"

"Muu~!"  
Haha, the look on her irritated face is indeed refreshing!  
"Hmph!" And with that, Hilda left the room

" _Heee, I can't believe he's Hilda-san's brother"  
"I know right? The difference between them is just too big!"  
"Well, Hilda isn't originally from Japan anyway, so her brother got a point"  
_Some whisper are quite audible, sometimes it's a gossip, sometimes it's a fact. They were the later. Comparing me with Hilda? [ _The difference between them is just too big_ ] Damn right it is. [ _Hilda isn't originally from Japan anyway_ ] Damn right she ain't.  
[ _I can't believe he's Hilda-san's brother_ ]  
... There are things that I couldn't care less about it, and then there are things that I do care about. This one is neither, it's a fact. So, yeah, screw you, maid!

"So, Haruna, what is it do you want?"

"!?" *Clank!*  
One of Haruna's servants tried to hit me  
Well, she tried. It was quite a dexterous reaction with fast speed combined with well used momentum. But I parry her hand and it landed on a vase, knocking it over. OHSHITTHECOFFEE  
"You! I've had enough of you!"  
First was pink Coffee, now my coffee was almost crushed under a vase. How do you think I feel!?  
"Show some respect to Haruna-sama!"  
Now that I notice it, every maids and butlers here have their name tags on them.  
Kawasaki... Mio?

"Mio-san, that's enough!"

"But, Haruna-sama—"

"Listen to her, motorcycle"[1]

"—I said! .Enough!"

Silence

Haruna grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up close with considerable force, making me let the coffee slipped off my hand

Boink*  
Eh, wait, what?

"Listen here, I don't care whether you want to follow my order anymore!"

Boink*  
Oh my… It's soft and... warm—HollyshitwhatthefuckamIthinking!?

"Oi oy! How about my coff—"

"Screw your coffee!"

Scaryscaryscaryscaryscary  
Boink*  
TOOCLOSETOOCLOSETOOCLOSE  
But it's warm though...

"When I told you to do something, YOU . DO . IT"

"A-ah…" What's this? This overwhelming pressure?

From the top of her heart, I can sense the desire to take authority  
For once in my seemingly uneventful a-little-bit too-long life, this is the second time I've felt this pressure. It's warm... It's nostalgic

"So, next time—"  
Boink*  
"—Eh?"

She finally realize it

"… It felt nice"

…

…

…

Thwack!

"Pervert! Scum! Disgusting little piece-of-shit!"

Punches, kicks, head-butts, those were usually what I received from everybody, It's okay; I'm used to it, but…

"Waaa~h… I'm not a pervert!"

"Shaddap shaddap!" Haruna screamed, keeping her hands crossed in front of her chest as if I was about to grope it anytime "Pervert! Sex-offender!"  
While she continues to shoot insults on me, the maids were trying to beat me to pulp. If anything, I'll die from Haruna's effective magic word

I'm done; I'm so done  
"Ah! No more! I yield!"

And that is how my first day as owned spirit goes  
Why, I have a feeling it will only get worse each day… (；一_一)

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thank you for reading this chapter!  
I was planning to make it a little bit longer, but I just can't get this brain of mine to work huehuehuehuehue… Talk about being lazy ( ; °w°)**

 **Anyway, the reference [1] was a Yamaha matic-motorcyle, the Mio-series… Or was it automatic-cycle? I never get that part right. Although it could be referred to Mio's last name, Kawasaki.  
But whatever, I could care less (Yes, I do care a bit. The whole plot was pretty much original, and so does the Characters… err, Original Characters)**

 **Anyways, I'm looking for a beta reader to uhh help me, yeah.  
With my English, yeah.  
Umm… Yeah, pretty much that's it**

 **Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you again for reading my story!  
This chapter especially,  
thank you very much!**

 **Sieg Heil!**


End file.
